


【All逍】老而不死（二）by 南南

by SunLijen



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #all逍, #朱逍, #棣逍, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 代发





	【All逍】老而不死（二）by 南南

【All逍】老而不死（二）

4、海晏河清，国泰民安 

杨逍一直是个非常自律的人。从阳顶天那时候起，杨逍每天的大部分时间都是在处理分内的教务，如果偏巧哪天事情不多，他就用来了解自己本分以外的教务。比如他早先是管钱粮的，五行旗那时候还是管守卫的，由阳顶天直接管辖。说实话，阳顶天在具体教务上就是个撒手大掌柜滴，选定了主事人之后，小事（包括不是特别大特别大的大事）定期向他汇报即可，大事（得是特别大特别大的大事）才需要他来拍板，所以五行旗实际上是由五散人辖制。但是散人散人嘛，那肯定是自由散漫的，五个人也没定个章程，今天彭和尚想起来了就管两下，刚像个样子，明天周颠想起来了，嗯，那就管个三五七八九十下再十九八六四二下。杨逍总是凑过去，从花名册看到武器库，从操练场看到营房，不光看，还老挑刺，嫌分工混乱啊，嫌训练惫懒啊，嫌兵器陈旧啊，嫌，哎哟我去，怎么一个个的臭袜子熏死人啊。说到底，就是嫌五散人管理混乱朝令夕改，尤其是周颠，穿裤子都老套错裤管的人，就该老老实实泡在茅坑里，别把自己端出来恶心人了（杨逍原话）。你说，那五行旗旗使能高兴吗，那五散人能乐意吗。虽说职位有高低，但都是阳顶天直属，不是他杨逍的手下，轮得着他一个嘴上无毛的奶娃娃来哔哔吗。一来二去，势同水火。 

除了处理教务以外，杨逍还有一大堆事情要干，读书、写字、画画、抚琴、喝酒、品茗、逗鸟，用周颠的话说，就是净整些没用的。其中，酒是每天要喝的，不然饮食无味；书是每天要读的，不然面目可憎。再除了这些以外，武是每天要练的，半个时辰修炼内功，半个时辰练习招式。在武林人士当中，这个时间只能说不算长，但在武林高手当中，这个时间绝对算短了。阳顶天曾经惋惜，杨逍若是能在武学上多下点功夫，绝不止今日的成就。杨逍无所谓，武功好又能怎样，最多不过是百人敌，即便英雄盖世如教主您，单枪匹马，千人敌到头了。阳顶天问，你可是要学万人敌的本事？杨逍袍袖一挥，万人敌我都看不上，我不仅要驱除胡虏，恢复中华，我还要海晏河清，国泰民安。

 

5、雕，花，大，床 

大概正是因为杨逍对武功没有那么痴迷吧，当朱老四着玄冥二老废了杨逍一身内力后，杨逍并没有一哭二闹三上吊。若是换成其他武林中人，一生心血就此白费，不哭死也要骂死。而杨逍醒转后，先是发现双手双脚和脖子都被什么硬邦邦的东西箍住了，一抬手，发现三个可怕的事实：一，我被铁链锁住了！二，我一丝不挂！！三，朱老四这个王八蛋也一丝不挂！！！一个事实比一个事实可怕。 

杨逍本能的运起内力，却发现丹田如衣服，空无一物。杨逍忡愣了一会儿，便长叹了一口气，苦口婆心的劝阻正在动手动脚的朱老四。杨逍说好色不如好德，朱老四说狗屁不让好色还当什么皇帝继续当和尚算了；杨逍说两个大男人违背天伦，朱老四说这话你对阳教主和张教主说过吗；杨逍说陛下曾说想要我作忠臣良相，朱老四说不是忠臣的相就不是良相；杨逍说我不喜欢你你不能牛不喝水强按头，朱老四说你喜不喜欢关我鸟事我只是想上你；杨逍吼我一黄土埋了半截的老头你是不是有病！朱老四吼就是有病就是有病不日你不快活的病！！！说一千道一万，任杨逍三寸不烂之舌，先勾到嘴里搅吧搅吧，搅到最后只有口水没有话了。 

朱老四上上下下一通猛亲，亲够了，起身扳动床围上一个木雕，杨逍只听哗啷啷一声响，两只脚就被左右两根铁链刷的拉开，斜向头顶两边拉直，身下原本平滑的床板顶起一块，将臀部抬了起来，门户大开，正对龙头，朱老四二话不说扑身破入，杨逍低低闷哼一声，朱老四！王八蛋！连油膏都不涂！ 

床是雕花大床，大是真大，杨逍估摸着并排睡四个大老爷们都能谁也不挨着谁；花是真花，有帅旗、墨荷、龙吐珠、沐雨露、瑶台玉凤、暮狱逃峰，都是菊花，纤毫毕现；雕是真屌，不但雕工屌，雕的也是屌，朱老四刚才扳动的木雕就是个大屌，床围上还有其他十几个木雕，大小尺寸不一，形状姿态各异，自一些凹槽滑道中伸出，不知又是什么机关，当然，这些杨逍以后会逐一知晓的。除了这些木雕以外，床围上也雕了些典故，仰头看：哀帝断袖；往右看：子瑕分桃；往床脚看，看不到，被王八蛋不断向前冲撞的大肚子挡住了，穿着衣服时还不觉得怎样，脱了衣服怎一个丑字了得。朱老四看他居然还有力气东张西望，猛得一个冲刺，杨逍被冲得整个头倒仰了过去，看到床头果然雕的是龙阳钓鱼。杨逍咬着牙忍着痛：“朱老四，你是，想做，昏君，嗯呃，吗？”朱老四居高临下，如泰山压顶：“输了，才是昏君；赢了，便是明君。明君肏你，叫作恩典，百年后，是你的荣光。” 

一场淫掠。 

朱老四无愧戎马生涯，略作修整，便开始显摆。他又扳动一个木雕，又是哗啷啷一声响，三面床围中各升起一面大镜子，床顶亦覆盖上一面大镜子，立时床上景象呈千千万万延伸四面八方至无穷无尽，杨逍看着无数个一览无余的自己，只觉这镜中人悲凉又可笑，方才无论如何痛如何怒，他一滴泪也没掉，此时酸涩却漫上鼻根，他狠狠闭上眼睛，努力将眼泪绞杀，也将镜中的不堪屈辱隔绝在外。

然而朱老四并不想就此放过他，也不管他是不是没睁眼，继续摆弄床上的木雕：“你不想动也没关系，这机关铁链可将你摆出三十六种姿势，比龙阳十八式还多一倍。”他凑近杨逍的耳朵，用嘴唇摩挲杨逍的耳垂：“你不要急，待朕以后与你一一用来。”他满意的看着杨逍一阵细微战栗，笑：“等朕将你肏熟了，说不定你还要求着朕肏你。只要你求，朕就算没空，也不会让你孤枕难眠。万一你想要男人又没人来陪......”他将一个木雕根部两团囊袋状的木扣往前一卡，木雕便挺立不动：“也可以用这些来解解痒。” 

杨逍再也忍不住：“你真是恶心到家了！” 

“好说好说，以后还会更恶心。”

“这恶心的床可是巨木旗的汪胜造的？”语气却不是疑问句。

“不愧是杨教主，教中每个人都一清二楚。汪胜素有小鲁班之称，你却一直不肯提拔他，他跟了我，如今已经官至正四品了。”

“汪胜虽技艺超群，却心术不正。这种人，可为匠首，但不能给太多权柄，否则必生贪秽。这一点，我不信你不知。”

“成大事者不拘小节。汪胜设计的兵器，在战事上大有助益，你不给他更多的好处，他怎么甘心。”朱老四捏住杨逍的下巴，端详着他的脸：“他要不是对你有所图，恐怕投靠朕会更早。”  
“你知道朕是怎么吩咐他造这床的吗？”

“无非是许以厚利。”

“呵，朕没许他官职财物，只是告诉他，这床是为你造的，他若做得让朕满意，今后必还找他定期改良。这改良嘛，总得亲自检验才知道哪里有可改良之处，所以，朕告诉他……”朱老四故意停顿了一下，语气愈发暧昧：“他可得好好检验这床，时长，随意。”朱老四看着杨逍不可置信的眼神，忍不住笑意：“你忘了朕刚刚说过的？朕就算没空，也不会让你孤枕难眠。”他又指着床上雕的图案：“汪胜造这床时，必是一直想着你，身量位置掐算得一点不差。而且你没发现这上面雕的几个人，还真挺像你吗，也不知道他雕了多少个才练得这么神形兼备。当然，有了真的，假的就没意思了。”

杨逍别过头，克制住强烈的抖意，半晌睁眼对上朱老四的眼睛：“这么一个媚上欺下、见风使舵的小人，之前在蓝玉麾下就颇受宠信，如今又让陛下称了心，可谓双星高照，可喜可贺。”  
朱老四脸色一沉：“你以为朕听不出你在挑拨。”

杨逍冷笑：“这种人还需要我挑拨？”

杨逍又望了望铁链：“汪胜我尚能理解。但这铁链，一看就是锐金旗打造，而锐金旗旗使白钺……我待他不薄。”白钺少年丧父，家中只有病弱老母和年幼的弟弟妹妹，是杨逍出钱厚葬了他的父亲。白钺是个木讷寡言的人，当年也没说什么“大恩无以为报”、“做牛做马”之类的话，何况杨逍也不在乎这个，但白钺为人孝悌，杨逍不信他和汪胜是一路人。

朱老四说：“五行旗已有四旗归朕，唯有锐金旗摇摆不定。白钺并不知道铁链为谁打造，但朕今天已让另外四旗旗使当众宣布他协助捉拿叛贼杨逍立了大功，天下皆知。他那一大家子人，也是要吃饭的嘛，从此以后除了老老实实的跟着朕，没有别的路了。”

杨逍再次闭上眼，许久没有说话，心凉似碧水寒潭。

朱老四用手指蘸蘸穴口的血：“这床还有其他好处，朕再演示给你看。”

又是一场淫掠。 

 

6、人是铁，饭是啥 

杨逍醒来的时候，已是辰时，这对于每天寅时之前必醒的杨逍来说实在太晚。身体早被清理干净，但浑身上下的疼痛（还有这张雕花大床）提醒他，昨晚的奇耻大辱不是噩梦一场。朱老四早就走了，之后也很少在这过夜。一直守在屋里的太监宫女赶紧过来伺候，都被杨逍让开：“不用，我自己能起来。” 

起来确实是能起来的，就是有点费劲。 

人是铁，饭是钢，再惨不能饿得慌。太监章叁张罗着让杨逍用早膳，李肆在床上支上小炕桌，小伍摆上一道道早点。杨逍瞟了一眼，有点懵：一根大白萝卜，被雕成那种形状；一根黄瓜，被雕成那种形状；一根……像是红米做成的点心，被捏成那种形状......

小伍一边上菜，章叁一边高唱菜名：“皇上御赐杨先生：鸡巴萝卜一根，鸡巴黄瓜一根，鸡巴包子一只......”唱完，捏起一只筷子，在那根包子的顶部戳了一下，立刻流出了白色的粘稠馅料，大概是白糖馅的。章叁看着杨逍一脸吃了屎般的表情，不好意思的低声跟了一句：“皇上嘱咐一定要大声唱给您听。” 

咣，炕桌被掀翻了。“朱老四！你丫有病！！！” 

又是一番清理工作。 

杨逍看着有点手足无措的这几个人，努力让自己的语气平和一些：“给我来碗白粥，炒碟青菜，对了，是有菜叶子的那种。”章叁答应着吩咐了下去，皇帝临走前说过，今天杨先生肯定不会吃的，不急，来日方长，总有一天他会乖乖的吃。 

新的早点做好之前，杨逍告诉章叁，以后每天寅时叫他起床。章叁说您伺候皇上这么辛苦应该多歇歇，杨逍咬着牙压着火气说：“我说过了，是每天，每天懂吗。不要让我重复第二次。” 

白粥和炒青菜终于送来了，杨逍拿起筷子点了点那道青菜问：“这是什么菜？” 

“鸡毛菜。” 

啪，筷子飞了。杨逍咣叽往床上一躺：“不吃了！气饱了！”


End file.
